The New Beginning to a Epic Love
by Vampirediarieslover19
Summary: This is basically what i want to happen after 4x06. Takes place at the end of 4x06. Please leave comments to let me know how i'm doing! I do not own The Vampire Diaries. All rights go to The Vampire Diaries show and writers.


"I can't do this anymore." Stefan said sadly as we sat on the front steps of my house. "Not anymore." He said slowly as if he were about to get up and leave right there.

"I know." I whispered as I hung my head. This was for the best. Besides I wasn't in love with him. I had been thinking over the past few days that Stefan and I would last forever, but once Damon saved me today I knew that he was the one I loved. Stefan stood up while looking away from me, not wanting to make eye contact. "I guess i should go now." He said while walking to his old timey car. I watched him drive away and quickly ran up to my room. The only thing that i knew i needed to do was tell Damon that it was him, that i wanted to be with him.

The next morning i woke up at the crack of dawn and got ready to go on a morning jog. I had all the time in the world to spend doing things that i loved so i decided to start today, the day that i would hopefully be telling Damon how i felt. I really didn't know what he would say, after all he had told me that he would make it harder this time for me to trick him, but i didn't want to trick him, i wanted to love him. Once i finished my jog i headed over to Caroline's house since we were supposed to buy dresses together for the upcoming events that the town had every year. I planned on telling Damon my feelings at the first event the next day, he needed to know as quickly as possible. Once i finally found the dress, one that Caroline told me i looked stunning in, i went home to figure out what i would say to Damon the next day. The next day was one of the most important days of my life and i really didn't want to screw it up.

The evening of the party, only about a few hours till i needed to drive over the the Lockwood mansion, i began to freak out and think of all the things that could go wrong that night. What if he said he didn't want to be with me? This relationship between Damon and I was the only good thing had going for me. I needed him to say that he wanted to be with me too, and if he didn't, it would tear me apart. I drove to the Lockwood's, dress in hand, and decided it would probably be a good idea to tell my escort of my plans, but wait i thought. What escort? I didn't have a escort for this event. What was i going to do? Damon. I had to call Damon to ask him to be my escort. This was going to go perfectly.

"Yes, Elena?" I heard Damon say on the other line.

"Damon, i need you to be my escort or tonights event. I totally forgot to ask someone. I'm sorry its so last minute, but i really need you right now." I said casually, almost to casually i thought.

"Fine, what do i need to wear? Or do i need to wear anything?" He said in his extremely sexy sarcastic voice.

"Damon, you actually do need to wear something. Please don't show up indecent. All you need is a suit or tux or whatever. Just come looking sharp." I hung up the phone as i pulled up next to the curb of the large house the gala was being held at.

"Elena!" I heard Caroline yell as she ran to me.

"Hey Care. Am i late?" I asked, hoping i was right on time.

"No Elena, not at all. We don't have anyone written down as your escort. What are we going to do? It's always so hard to find a escort on the day OF the event." She rambled as i tried to calm her.

"Caroline, I have a escort. I called up Damon since i didn't have really anyone else to call. he said he would do it." I said, hoping she wouldn't ask me why i didn't ask Stefan which i knew she would.

"Why Damon? Why not Stefan?" she asked confused.

"Stefan and i kind of broke up. It's a long story that i will have to tell you later." I said as i walked away from Caroline and to my dressing room. I stepped in and closed the door and when i turned around i saw a figure standing in the shadows of the not yet lit room. "Umm...hello?" I said while walking over to the figure. The figure stepped a few steps out where i could see who it was. Damon. "What are you doing in here?" I asked him while stepping closer.

"Thought maybe i could check out the view" he said while looking down at me. "But that vampire vision really helps you see in the dark."

"Seriously Damon? I need to get ready." I said while unzipping my dress from its bag.

" Oh, don't let me stop you" he said while examining the dress. "I also wanted to talk to you about you and Stefan's little break up."

"There's nothing to say, we broke up, so what?" I didn't want to look at him so i pretended like i was picking lint off the front of my dress.

"I want to know why." He said seriously. I had never really seen him look at me that seriously, like his life depended on this one little answer. I didn't know what to tell him. I knew that now was probably the time to come out with the truth.

"You. You are the reason that we broke up. All these feelings that i had before have been multiplied. I still love Stefan, but i'm not in love with him. Damon, i have tried to push my feelings for you aside for to long. Now that i'm a vampire it's not possible for me to just shrug them off." I said this all while looking down at my feet, but once i was done i looked into his ice blue eyes that held nothing but pure happiness and love in them.

"You're serious?" He asked as if he was the happiest guy in the world.

"I'm serious. All i need from you now is to tell me if you feel the same way about me." My statement was filled with emotion, so much so that tears started to stream down my face. I knew he didn't like to see me cry, so he stepped forward and placed both of his hands on my waist.

"Elena, i have loved you since the first day i met you. Something about you drew me in, not your looks, but the brightness thats around you. I do feel the same about you Elena, and i have been waiting for what seems like an eternity for you to tell me how you feel."

I stepped forward and hugged him tight as he stroked my head with his hand. He stepped back and wiped the tears on my cheek off with the pad of his thumb. I smiled like i hadn't smiled in a while and just looked into his eyes for what seemed like hours. I looked at the time and began to panic. "I need to get ready!" I said while quickly stripping off my clothes and throwing on my dress. Damon didn't say a word as he stood there in the middle of the large dressing room. When i finished getting ready and turned around, Damon's face lit up with happiness. As he looked me up and down with pure astonishment it made me feel like the most gorgeous girl in the world. "You look beautiful." He said while taking my hand.

We walked out of the room hand in hand and i began to like the feeling of his warm hand around mine. We walked down the stairs with five minutes to spare. Caroline looked over at us and then focused on our interlocked hands. She than looked up at my face and saw how happy i was. She instantly walked over to us and gave me a hug while whispering in my ear "I'm happy for you. If he hurts you i will kick his ass, you got it?" Damon could obviously hear what she said and chuckled. As we walked outside onto the porch of the large house we faced each other but didn't let go of each others hands.

"I thought you would say no." I said to Damon with a big smile plastered on my face. "That would have torn me apart you know?"

He nodded. "Elena, why would you think would say no?" he asked, obviously confused.

"I don't know, i just had this feeling in me like you'd never forgive me for dragging you along, I never meant to hurt you. You know that, right?" I looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yes i know that, I really never thought this day would come, I really thought you thought Stefan was your "epic love". He sounded sad as he said his brothers name and "epic love" in the same sentence.

"You know i really thought that to, but once you saved me on the bridge i really started to realize that need need you in my life, and that i love you, not Stefan." I smiled shyly as i said i love you, but right then i could feel his love for me as well.

"Elena, I love you too. No one has ever loved me, I'm just happy that i finally found you. Okay enough with this mushy gushiness. Lets get on that dance floor." He said while escorting me to the middle of the dance floor. We fast danced for a while and then finally the dance i was waiting for came on. The slow dance.

"Elena, you really do look beautiful tonight." He said as he looked down at me.

"Why thank you, you don't look to bad yourself." I said while putting my head on his shoulder. As i looked at the front door of the house i saw a familiar figure step in. It was Stefan.


End file.
